


PT 9

by SingingShadowFox



Series: EraserMic Fluff [9]
Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cat Cafe, Childhood, Cute, Fans, Flashbacks, M/M, Sweet, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingShadowFox/pseuds/SingingShadowFox
Summary: The two go on a walk, remember the past, and touch on Shōta's insecurities when it comes to their differences.





	PT 9

       The week finished out fairly normally; rowdy classes, fighting villains, cuddling after work. Hizashi let out a sigh as he folded the newspaper in half, having finished the crossword.   
       "What is it?" Shōta asked, looking up from a book. Maki sat in his lap, dozing off.   
       "I'm bored," Hizashi whined, "We should go out."  
       "How are you  _bored_? You have 3 jobs. You should rest if you have free time."  
       "Says you."  
       "Shut up."  
       "Shōta! Pleeeaaaase!" Hizashi pleaded, giving Shōta puppy eyes.   
       "...Fine, we'll go out."  
       "Predictable Shou-chan," Hizashi teased.   
       "Yeah, because you're so resistant to...what did you call them again? Oh yeah, my 'charms'," Shōta replied steadily, the corners of his mouth tilted upward.   
       "How about we both accept that we're each other's weakness, and go?" Hizashi answered, standing up and walking over to Shōta. He put his hands on his shoulders. "Now get your coat."  
       "Ugh, fine," Shōta grumbled, putting down his book. He gently picked up Maki and set her down on the couch. He sat up, stretched, and grabbed a light brown coat. Hizashi pulled on his coat.   
       "Wait, lemme help you," he said, grabbing a red scarf and wrapping it around Shōta's neck. He leaned in, his forehead pressed against Shōta's. "Wouldn't want you to get cold, angel." Shōta blushed and looked away, grumbling something. Hizashi laughed and pulled on gloves. He took Shōta's hands in his, planted a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, and pulled him out the door.  
      The two walked around town, eyeing shops. Fans ran up to them occasionally, asking for Hizashi's autograph, and left wondering about the shaggy man beside the well-kept celebrity. Once or twice they would stop because Shōta spotted a cat. They wandered around, eventually ending up at the beach.   
     "Gosh, it's beautiful, isn't it?" Hizashi breathed, leaning over the railing that separated the cement from the sandy beach below. Shōta followed his gaze out over the horizon, where a peach sky met a glittering sea. A setting sun illuminated the scene elegantly.   
       "Mmhmm," he grunted, leaning on the railing next to Hizashi. He paused, then rested his head against Hizashi's side. Hizashi smiled, pulling him close.   
       "Though, it's not as beautiful as  _you_ , kitten~" Hizashi purred. Shōta grunted at the cheesiness of the line, and further buried his head into Hizashi's jacket.   
      "Do you ever think...I'm too scruffy looking to date you?" Shōta asked, after a while. He refused to meet Hizashi's eyes.   
       "Wha—oh, those fans? Babe, they know nothing about us. I love you; everything else doesn't matter."  
       "You're high-maintenance. I'm not. Doesn't it bother you, how people look at you for being with me?"   
       "What bothers me is how people look at  _you_ , Shōta. I adore you. I adore everything  _about_  you. You are perfect to me; I hate that people think you're not good enough for me.  _I'm_  not good enough for  _you_ , if anything. Trust me, your looks don't bother me—God, you're gorgeous, darling! Your scruffiness is part of your charm. The only thing about you that bothers me is how you treat yourself. I love you, babe, and don't you ever let anyone make you think otherwise," Hizashi responded, pulling Shōta into a warm embrace.  
       "...'Zashi..." Shōta mumbled, surprised by Hizashi's words. He was limp in Hizashi's arms at first, then he hugged Hizashi firmly. "I love you, too."  
      "I know, angel, I know."   
      They sat there a while, until the setting sun outlined them with gold. They separated, Shōta looking away with a blush on his face and Hizashi letting out an embarrassed chuckle, cheeks flushed.   
       "We should get back, before the sun sets," Shōta mumbled, gently brushing his hand against Hizashi's. Hizashi took the hint and gripped Shōta's hand happily, wishing he wasn't wearing gloves despite the cold that started to nip at them.   
        "Yeah," Hizashi breathed, pulling Shōta with him away from the beach and down winding roads. Shōta moved on autopilot as Hizashi led him through the city. He was lost in memories.   
        _"Hizashi-kun, where are we going?" A young Shōta asked, dark eyes staring at the back of Hizashi's head as he was dragged through town._  
 _"You'll find out soon enough!" Hizashi replied without looking back. Shōta sighed. It was best to let Hizashi take over at times like this. Shōta glanced around at the passing buildings and eyed the people that drifted by. The roads were getting increasingly smaller, to the point that they passed through an alleyway._  
 _"Are we lost?" Shōta asked in a small voice, worried the comment might upset him._  
 _"Nah, this is a shortcut! I found it when I was wandering around town."_  
 _"Where are we going, anywa—" Shōta paused as they reached a wide street, his gaze turned to the small building ahead of them. It was a cat café._  
 _"I figured, since you like cats so much, you'd enjoy this place!" Hizashi said happily, turning to face Shōta. "...you okay, Shōta-kun?" Shōta looked unsure. Shōta turned to him, then looked down, cheeks red. He gripped the hem of his coat._  
 _"No one's ever done something like this for me..." Shōta mumbled._  
 _"You like it, though, right?" Shōta nodded. "Then let's go in!"_  
 _"...thanks, 'Zashi-kun," Shōta said quietly, as Hizashi took his hand and started towards the café._  
 _"N-No problem," Hizashi started, blushing. The gently whispered 'Zashi'  threw him, his heart pounding. "Shou-chan," he finished awkwardly, taking a chance. Shōta glanced at him, cheeks red, but he didn't say a word._  
 _The two walked into the cat café together, hand in hand._  
Hizashi opened the door to their apartment, the sound waking Shōta from misty memories. He pulled Shōta inside.   
       "Let's get some sleep, dear," Hizashi said, pulling off his coat.   
       "That is my favourite phrase." Hizashi laughed, then feigned sadness.   
       "Not 'I love you'?" Hizashi whined. Shōta chuckled.   
       "That's a close second," he replied, kissing Hizashi's forehead and heading for bed.  
       "Oh, you," Hizashi smiled, following him happily into the bedroom.   
       "'Night," Shōta grunted, flopping into bed.   
       "'Night, my beautiful angel~" Hizashi sang out, brushing some hair out of Shōta's face. He laid down next to him, a smile on his face, and drifted asleep.


End file.
